


Learning How To Be Mates

by writingawaymylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Captivity, F/M, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingawaymylife/pseuds/writingawaymylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another random dream I had.  Gist is that Scott and Derek are both Alphas who work together peacefully to make sure Beacon Hills stays safe.  However, both soon realize that they both need to take time out for themselves.  They're getting older and its time to really find their mates.  Sometimes though life sends you mixed messages and leads you to the wrong place at the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Match

It had been another long day. Scott was tired, and Derek seemed to mirror his exhaustion. The two crashed almost as soon as they hit the couch in their apartment. Both looked weak, not like the true alphas they both were. Scott sighed as he looked over at the other alpha. "Good work today man."

Derek grunted as he scrubbed at his face with his hand. "You too"

Scott sighed as he looked around their pretty empty bachelor pad of an apartment. "Do you remember how much food we have in the fridge? Or do we need to order takeout?"

Derek sighed as he looked over at the younger alpha. "No clue"

Scott frowned as he managed to get himself off of the couch and to the fridge. He opened it and took a quick look around before shaking his head. "You up for chinese?"

"If its coming to me then i'm up for anything."

Scott smiled a little and nodded. "Fair enough. You want the usual?"

Derek gave a thumbs up as Scott reached out to grab his phone and punch in the number. "Hi, Hong Kong Cafe? I'd like to put in an order for delivery."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac swallowed and kept still as one of the guards walked by his cage, running his nightstick along the bars as he gave an evil smirk to the beta. "Night cutie."

The boy whimpered and drew further back into his cage, curling up on the small blanket he had been assigned. He bit his lip as he looked over at the cage next to him. "Jacks?"

"You're okay Isaac. You know Todd he's just being a jerk."

Isaac nodded as he curled up a little tighter feeling slightly ashamed that still after all of this time he was nervous of the guard. The next thing he knew though, a soft hand was reaching through his side bars to hold his own hand. Isaac smiled as he looked up to see Jackson watching him. "Thanks"

"Yeah no problem." He was curled up on his own blanket sighing as he looked out at the other rows of cages all housing tired and hungry betas. He hated that he was trapped in this sick place until some alpha tried to claim them for their pack..or worse their mate. 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Jackson chuckled softly as he looked at the other boy. "Wondering how long until someone buys us you know? Or I guess what's worse..here or out there."

Isaac nodded. "I think out there is better you know? I mean at least if its really bad..we might have the chance to run..maybe." He chewed his lip a little. "Do you think someone would take us both? If we asked nicely?"

Jackson shook his head. "Isaac..that's really hard. Most alphas only have the right to claim one beta. Some..some get special permission once in a while, but that's very hard. Unfortunately..we have to realize that one day it might be our last day.." He closed his eyes and swallowed hating when they talked like this. As much as both of them wanted to get the hell out of this crapshoot of a 'shelter' he would really hate the day when he had to say goodbye to Isaac. The boy had been in the 'shelter' before Jackson had even been brought in. Jackson couldn't imagine how he would have made it this far if he hadn't been placed next to Isaac. The boy had gotten him through everything.

"No matter what we're still going to talk I promise Jacks. It's not over."

Jackson smiled sadly and nodded. "I know bud. Get some rest okay?"

The two fell asleep shortly after, hands still holding on through the bars of their cages.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott and Derek had finished dinner and were now cleaning up in the kitchen. Scott coughed a little as he looked over at the alpha. "So..do you know anything about those shelters on the edge of town?"

Derek paused and looked over at the younger alpha. "Why do you care?"

Scott shrugged and turned. "Well...i've just been thinking a lot lately and realized that i'm getting older..and this town is pretty safe. Maybe its time for me to stop worrying so much and turn my attentions to my possible mate. I mean..its getting lonely around here you know? I feel like I should be with them. I mean if I haven't found them here yet, maybe its time to check out the shelters and see.."

"Scott you don't just go walking into a shelter and picking whatever beta looks good. Mates are sacred. You either let your path lead you to your mate or you step back and let everyone else find theirs. You can't just fool around with this. Its serious and if you play around you're not only hurting your own mate, but your beta's as well."

Scott stopped for a moment to look at Derek. It was honestly the first time he had ever heard Derek get so..intense about something. He reached out and gently squeezed the man's arm. "Hey, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I do take this seriously I promise. If I don't..if I don't think my mate is there I just feel like..maybe its time for me to move out of here and go somewhere else. Beacon Hills can handle itself. I'm just thinking about my future." He paused for a moment and put away the last of the dishes. "I'm going to head to bed. Sleep tight man."

Derek watched quietly as Scott left the kitchen and headed to his room. He found himself surprised at the younger alpha. The longer he looked the more he could see it..the slump of his shoulders, the way he almost walked like he was hunched over...maybe the kid was right. Derek swallowed and shook his head as he turned off the light and headed to his own room. Best not to think about it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Scott found himself running errands all over town. He had tried to put off thinking about the shelter deciding that maybe he needed more time to think about what he might be getting himself into. That being said, Scott was still a little on edge and moody as he entered the bank that afternoon. He took his place in line and looked around observing the other people who happened to be in.

As Scott looked he recognized his friend Lydia. He smiled and went to wave when he realized that the girl wasn't alone. He swallowed and held off watching as a male werewolf about her age came up and nuzzled against her. She smiled and kissed his cheek, laughing as he moved in for more and she had to swat him away playfully. He watched as the collared beta curled around her happily. He swallowed hard and his heart ached as he watched the two.

"Next!" Scott blinked up in surprise and nodded. "Yeah sorry that's me" he called out as he stepped up.

Scott found that he couldn't leave the bank fast enough. He didn't know if seeing Lydia was a sign, but he had to go for it. He hopped in his car and drove straight for the outskirts of town never looking back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek found himself at the park that afternoon eating a hot dog from a food truck as he people watched. He hadn't been able to just sit and really observe for a while and he had missed it. Of course, with the free time came his wandering thoughts that he had tried to push away. Last night's conversation with Scott had really gotten him going. He found that he was angry with himself for not really paying attention to those around him. Why hadn't he tried to find his mate sooner? He should be in the process of starting a family now..or at least thinking about a family with his mate. Derek sighed as his eyes stopped on a young couple sitting on a blanket. They looked to be about Scott's age, one boy clearly human, feeding his collared beta. The boy laughed as the other male tried to dodge the food more in favor of kissing than eating. Derek watched the way they leaned into one another and acted as if they were the only ones around. Finally not being able to take anymore of it, Derek got up and threw his trash out as he headed for his car.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Scott approached the end of the road he realized he had to decide which shelter to enter. Looking over the two, Scott realized he felt himself almost being pulled to the smaller dingier one conveniently named Beacon Hills Shelter. He pulled in and parked, getting out quickly before he tried to change his mind.

Barely making it through the door Scott was greeted by a man a little older than him who introduced himself as Todd. Then he was led back behind the counter into the shelter. On first glance Scott was honestly appalled at everything he saw. The scents mixed and mingled though one seemed to stand out, but he wasn't sure where it came from. Cages were tightly packed into rows and rows of scared or angry looking betas. Todd spoke happily about the facility as he led the alpha up and down the rows.

"As you can see here at the Beacon Hills Shelter we pride ourselves on having a variety of different betas to choose from. Our betas are always virgins until well they're claimed. Do you know what type of beta you might like sir?"

Scott stopped and stared at the man. "I'm trying to see if my mate's here."

Todd nodded as he continued leading Scott through. "Of course sir, your mate sounds lovely. Now I just have to ask, you are only claiming one? Or do you have special permission to claim multiple? Just have to check before we get into anything serious you know?"

"Again...i'm just here for my mate" Scott practically muttered lifting his head as he picked up on the significant smell. He walked down the row stopping before a cage which held a boy possibly his own age backed up into the corner. Scott knelt down and closed his eyes a little as the smell overwhelmed him. He opened his eyes back up and watched the boy curiously. "Hi there, do you mind telling me your name? I'm Scott."

Before the boy could speak Todd was behind Scott and chiming in. "His name is Isaac and you don't want him sir trust me. I'd be happy to show you some other prime candidates though."

"I'd like to talk to Isaac alone actually. Do you think you can unlock his cage so I can have some alone time with him."

Todd frowned, but did as Scott asked giving one last look at Isaac before heading down the rows advising Scott to call him if he needed anything. Once he was gone Scott smiled as he opened the cage for the boy. "You can come out if you want sweetheart, whatever makes you comfortable really."

Isaac swallowed as he cautiously crept out of the cage. He sat by the door watching the alpha in front of him quietly. "Is there anything I can do for you sir?"

Scott shook his head as he smiled softly. The boy was gorgeous. Curly blond hair, beautifully pale face and startling eyes that really seemed to stare Scott down. "How long have you been here sweetheart?"

Isaac shrugged. "Few years now I guess. Have you claimed a beta before sir?"

"No, i'm just here to see if my mate's here. I'm not..i'm not into that whole claiming multiple wolves thing. I want only the one I belong with."

"And you think that's me sir?"

Scott licked his lips. "I think it could be you..

As the two talked, Jackson lay quiet in his cage. He kept a steady eye on the alpha ready to do whatever it took to protect Isaac if necessary. Something seemed way too good to be true with him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek had stopped by Deatons. He wasn't really sure why, but he had just felt the sudden urge to see the doctor. The man had just finished up with one of his other patients before he guided the alpha back into his office. "What can I do for you Derek?"

The younger male shifted a little on his feet as he looked at the man. "Am I too old not to have a mate by now?"

Deaton raised an eyebrow as he looked at Derek. "You were never concerned about that before, why now?"

Derek shrugged. "I don't know something Scott said about how we should be settling down with our mates..maybe he's right. I'm only getting older..shouldn't I be planning a family?"

The doctor didn't speak for a moment, choosing to walk around the exam room and sift through some of his drawers. "And since when have you let a younger alpha's words get into your head? It seems that you might have been thinking about this yourself maybe?"

Derek chewed on his lip wanting the man to just get to his point. "Maybe I don't know okay? I don't focus on this kind of stuff. I'm not good at the whole family thing anyways.

Deaton chuckled as he pulled out a small pouch filled with blue colored pills. "Derek, I think that you're ready for your mate. You just need to realize you're ready. Not all mates start families you know? Just because you were raised in a big family doesn't mean you have to want it for yourself." He handed the alpha the pills he had gotten. "Since you've waited longer, you're more likely to have an easier time figuring out who your mate is and where they are. However, it is very likely that by the time you find them they will be experiencing their heat, possibly even their first one. You need to be careful and make sure they're ready for you. Before you and your mate do anything sexual you should each take one of these pills. They'll allow you to have sex without your mate becoming pregnant. I suggest you wait a little on trying to bear cubs."

"So we each take one before we start anything and it lasts through the whole heat? If we...you know decide we want kids though it won't permanently damage my mates body right?"

Deaton nodded. "One each will last the whole time and no. Think of it like birth control. Once you stop taking it, your bodies will begin preparing to create an environment in which you can produce children. You're going to be a great mate Derek and i'm sure if you want to you can be a great father as well.

Derek nodded as he looked down at the pills in his hand. "Yeah.."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The more Isaac and Scott talked, the more comfortable they were with each other and the more on edge Jackson was. He could see the bond his friend was forming with the alpha. Neither one had come this close to being claimed and now Jackson didn't know how to prepare himself for it. He was sure that Scott wanted to take Isaac home with him. And when that happened, Jackson would have to say goodbye to his best friend forever. The thought was too much for him to handle

"Would you be up for that Isaac? I'd love to have you come home with me. You...I just know you're my mate. I mean do you feel it?

Todd hovered in the background looking absolutely ripshit. It was no secret that Isaac had been his favorite beta to poke fun at or abuse. So many clients at the shelter had easily passed by the boy on a number of occasions. Todd had expected to have the mutt around forever. He couldn't understand why this alpha had suddenly decided that Isaac was his mate. As Isaac spoke, Todd noticed that the boy was practically in Scott's lap. No. That wasn't right. Isaac was going to have to be put back in his place. "Watch it Lahey" he muttered. Of course neither the alpha nor beta took notice. Finally things had gone too far. As Isaac went in to wrap his arms around Scott's neck for a hug, Todd pulled the small nightstick that he always carried out of his belt and ran at the beta. "DOWN YOU BITCH!!!" he shrieked aiming the stick at the beta's head.

Jackson had just turned to see Todd shrieking and going in to attack Isaac. He launched himself at the front of his cage growling and snarling as he tried desperately to reach either for the man or his friend. "ISAACCCC!!!"

Isaac had been blissfully unaware of anything around him. He was happy and could feel the same things that Scott was talking about. He couldn't believe he had met his mate. He felt so lucky and couldn't help, but launch himself at his mate wanting to hug the alpha. Too late he turned to see Todd screaming and coming at him. Too late did he hear Jackson's scream.

Scott was falling hard for the boy. He knew Isaac was his mate without a doubt. He was ecstatic when the boy grew excited and understood his feelings. His arms were open as Isaac came towards him, though suddenly screams filled his hears. The werewolf in the cage next to Isaac's was calling out for the boy and when Scott turned he could see why. Todd was just about to crack his nightstick over Isaac's head. Before Scott knew it his eyes were flashing red, claws extended and teeth out. In one swift movement, he pulled Isaac to his chest while his free hand stopped the nightstick in its tracks. His claws sunk in and broke the stick in half sending both pieces clattering to the floor.

"MINE!!

The growl of the word was powerful enough to quiet every werewolf in the place. Todd froze in shock, stepping back quickly and dropping to his knees as he bared his neck. Scott wanted to kill the man for even trying to harm his mate. He snarled, trying to move closer, until he heard the whimper in his arms. Turning he looked down in surprise to see Isaac wrapped around him pushing his nose into Scott's neck in an attempt to calm him.

"Scott please i'm okay.

Scott's growl turned into a soft whine of his own as he nuzzled against his mate's cheek. "Okay" he finally whispered, coming back to his human form as he kissed the boy's cheek. "We need to go now Isaac. I'm not letting you stay another day in this place." He looked towards Todd who quickly nodded as he put his hands up as if to say whatever you want.

Isaac swallowed as he pulled away and moved towards Jackson's cage. "Wait, S-Scott can you please take Jackson as well? He's my best friend..we've known each other forever and I can't leave him. Please i'll do whatever you want, I just want him to be safe as well." Isaac pressed his forehead against the bars as Jackson moved against him, their hands reaching out to clasp each other.

Scott swallowed as he watched the two betas. It was clear they cared deeply about each other, but the alpha felt no threat of the other beta's presence. Jackson wasn't going to challenge him, he just wanted what was best for Isaac. "Isaac, I wish I could. I don't have permission to claim more than one beta otherwise I would in a heartbeat."

He moved so that he was in front of the boy's cage and gently reached in to cup Jackson's cheek. The boy let out a soft whine as he bared his neck for the alpha, trembling slightly.

Scott cooed to the beta gently. "Shh, its alright. I wish I could free you little one. It means a lot to me that you've protected Isaac for this long. I have to take Isaac now, but i'm going to figure out a way to get you out of here Jackson. I need you to believe me and be strong while we're gone. I promise though you and Isaac will see each other again." He swallowed as he stroked the boy's cheek lightly, watching him. "Stay strong Jackson."

Jackson nodded, nuzzling against Isaac's cheek for one last goodbye. He watched sadly as Scott helped Isaac pack his things and push past Todd on their way out. Todd left shortly after. When Jackson finally heard the sound of a car starting up and leaving did he finally realize how utterly alone he was. The beta curled up on the floor of his cage, howling sadly at the loss of Isaac

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Home sweet home little one" Scott singsonged as he led Isaac into the apartment. He could hear sounds coming from the kitchen which reminded him of Derek. "Now, I know I told you before, but just a reminder I live with another alpha. He's very nice..just sort of awkward you could say?" He moved into the kitchen and grinned as the other alpha turned to look at him. "Derek! I have someone I want you to meet. This is Isaac, my mate!" He frowned when Derek gave him a confused look. "What?"

"There's no one there..." Derek muttered causing Scott to flush when he turned around.

"Wait shit hold on!" Scott hurried back to the door before gently tugging the boy in with him. "See this is Isaac. Isaac can you say hi to Derek?"

Derek snorted as he looked at the boy who only seemed to know how to tremble and press himself close to Scott. "Hi Isaac. When you get your voice back feel free to let me know what you want for dinner."

Scott groaned before shaking his head and putting on another smile as he gave Isaac the grand tour of the apartment.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Isaac had been settled in and the three had had dinner, Derek found himself alone in his room. Scott was giving Isaac a bath and then taking them both to bed. Derek however was trying to read a book. The harder he tried though, the more he thought about his talk with Deaton. He had been planning to say something to Scott before, but with the arrival of the younger male's mate, his plans had been pushed aside. Derek didn't know what to do anymore. He sighed as he closed his book and put it on his nightstand. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe it was his time to find his mate. He couldn't lie to himself anymore, he had been thinking about it a little. He didn't know what was holding him back though. Maybe it was the thought that he might choose the wrong person. Maybe he wouldn't live up to expectations...the whole thing was driving him crazy. Finally Derek leaned over and turned off his lamp, pushing himself under the covers. Maybe he just needed another day or two to think about it and then he could decide if he was ready.

Yeah..that could work. Just another day or two. Besides if he had waited this long..what would a couple of days really do to them in the long run?


	2. Second Heat

It had been two days since Isaac had been claimed by Scott. Two days since he had left Jackson and gone to a new home. Two days that Jackson had been stuck in the cage receiving taunts from Todd and feeling sick to his stomach though he no longer felt that it was from Isaac's leaving.

He felt like he had a fever..but worse. His whole body was warm and he just..he just wanted to touch himself. He felt pathetic and weak as he whimpered and humped the cage. 

Todd sneered as he walked by and kicked Jackson's cage startling the boy. "What's your deal mutt? You have all the other wolves in here up in arms. What's so special about you today? You look like a little bitch in heat. Is that what you are now mutt? Just another little pathetic bitch?"

Jackson whimpered in fear and pain squirming back away from the man. The wolves howled around them, banging at their cages to get at him. He was scared and didn't know what to do. 

Jackson closed his eyes wishing he was anywhere, but here.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek had been restless the past couple of days. He was warm and slightly achy and whenever he thought about looking for his mate he became frustrated and wanted to do it immediately. He told himself that he had to wait and really think about this..but it wasn't getting any easier.

What made it worse was watching Isaac and Scott bond and get all lovey dovey. The whole thing was sickening. He knew that Scott was a lovesick puppy, but now that he actually had his mate he was ten times worse. Isaac at least was normal..he just kind of went along with whatever Scott wanted.

Then Isaac's heat happened. 

One moment Isaac was whining and grabbing at his shirt and the next as Derek was reaching out to ruffle his hair, Scott was jumping in and growling. It took only a second before the picture clicked in and Derek was baring his neck and stepping away showing that he was not trying to threaten Scott or Isaac.

After it had been settled, the boys headed to the bedroom to take care of Isaac's first heat and Derek left to avoid hearing or seeing anything he didn't want to.

Maybe..maybe it was really time to search for his mate.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"S-Scott please!" Isaac whimpered as his mate began undressing him, arching into the alpha. "S-So hot..please.."

"Shh i've got you sweet boy, i've got you" Scott kept Isaac calm as he worked on undressing him, kissing, sucking and licking at the boy. In record time, both of them were naked and Scott was carefully spreading Isaac's legs and rubbing a finger against the boy's hole. "This is your first heat right Isaac?"

The boy swallowed and whimpered as he nodded. "Y-Yes sir"

Scott smiled as he crawled up the boy's body and kissed him tenderly. "Don't worry, i'll take good care of you and we can go as slow or fast as you like." He gently pushed a finger in Isaac and began stretching him.

Isaac groaned and nodded wrapping his arms around Scott's neck. "T-Thank you S-Scott." Isaac kissed his mate and pressed close as he waited for what was to come.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a scent that was bothering Derek. It was attracting him..it was strong and new and the alpha knew he needed to find whatever was behind it. Getting into his car, he started driving not knowing where he was necessarily going, but knowing that it didn't really matter. The scent was under his skin. He could feel it..something was different about this. Something about this was right and he needed to find out why.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jackson couldn't deal with this. He was overheated and half naked. He writhed against his cage and cried out desperately. He was scared and confused of what was happening to him. He wished Isaac was hear to keep him calm. He felt so alone and he hated it.

One of the wolves was banging hard against his cage in an attempt to get closer to Jackson. He snarled and snapped as he kept his gaze locked on the beta who was whining half wanting to get closer to the wolf, but half wanting to be as far away from him as possible.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac sighed as he curled up in Scott's arms. His heat had finally passed with the help of his mate. Now however, he was exhausted..and maybe a little hungry. On the bright side he was relaxed and content.

Scott smiled and kissed Isaac's forehead as he stroke the boy's cheek. "I love you beautiful. How are you feeling?"

Isaac blushed and ducked his head. "I love you too." He shrugged and giggled a little. "Tired..maybe hungry, but happy. I'm glad you were here for this..I can't imagine what it could have been like without you..if I was still in that place." He shivered and shook his head. 

Scott nodded holding the boy a little tighter at the mention of the shelter. "You never have to go back there baby. You're mine forever."

Isaac smiled as he turned to look at Scott. "I'm glad, but..what about Jackson you know? He's still there and I can't just let him be stuck there forever. He deserves better."

Scott nodded and smiled sadly. "I know sweetheart. We'll figure a way to get him out of there I promise."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek was almost shocked when he realized where he had ended up. It had to be the same shelter where Scott had found Isaac. However, Derek didn't have time to be surprised. The scent was there..it was bugging him and the alpha barely had time to focus as he headed into the building.

He snarled at the desk worker who tried to get in front of him. Part of him knew he was just doing his job, but the wolf part of him felt that the man was standing in the way of Derek finding his mate.

As soon as Derek's eyes flashed red, the man had backed off and surrendered. The alpha pushed through the door and was almost overwhelmed by the howls of the caged wolves. He growled as they did knowing that one of the wolves was in heat.

His mate was in heat.

The thought alone hit him hard and soon he was hurrying through the rows growling and snarling as the wolves who were trying to get closer. He turned another corner and finally he saw his mate..

His poor beautiful boy was writhing against his cage. Derek could smell the fear, confusion and need the boy was experiencing.

Derek was just in time for his mate's first heat.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson almost cried out in fear as he saw a man leaning down in front of his cage. He could tell instantly that it was an alpha and he clearly wanted Jackson. "P-Please don't hurt me" he whimpered shaking as he tried to back up against his cage.

He watched as the man began unlocking his cage watching him closely and sniffing him. "What's your name?"

"J-Jackson" he murmured.

"Jackson, my name is Derek. I..i've been looking for you Jackson. Your scent..its different from everyone's and not just because of your heat."

Jackson swallowed and nodded a little. "You do..you do smell nice.." He froze as he looked at himself. "M-My heat?"

Derek nodded as he opened the door and held his hand out. "You can come out sweetie, I won't hurt you."

Jackson swallowed as he looked from Derek, to the other wolves and thought about his cage. Shakily, he took the man's hand and let himself be pulled out and into the alpha's arms.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek didn't know where this knew side of him had come from. It honestly must have been his wolf trying to calm his mate. Either way he felt great when Jackson allowed him to not only lead him out of his cage, but moved into his arms. Derek nuzzled against the boy, his needs to take Jackson strong, but his need to care for the beat stronger.

"I'm scared" Jackson got out while he was in Derek's arms.

"I know" the alpha murmured back kissing his cheek. "I want to take you home Jackson. I know this might be hard for you to identify now, but you're my mate. You don't belong here especially during your heat. Let me take you home and i'll take care of you. I'll be gentle and i'll show you how good this can be. Would you let me do that?"

Jackson swallowed as he looked at the man. He was terrified..he didn't know Derek or what he was capable of, but..he felt he could trust him. It was true..something was different about him. He had never noticed it about another wolf but with this alpha he felt it. He just had to believe that he'd be safe.

"O-Okay.." he answered crying out as another wave of his heat hit him hard and found himself clutching at Derek. "It...hurts."

Derek pressed soothing kisses to Jackson as he stood up, holding the boy safe and secure in his arms. "I know, let's get you out of this hell hole."

Derek walked them out of the shelter not even bothering to look at Todd who was speechless at the whole thing.

The alpha secured his beta in the car before slipping in and driving off. He kept a gentle hold on Jackson's hand, cooing to him as he drove them home. "Hang in there little one, we're almost home. I've got you."

Jackson nodded and closed his eyes as he let his new alpha..and mate soothe him. He didn't know how this had all happened, but he hoped it would all go well. He really hoped that after all was said and done, he and Derek could maybe even learn to like each other.


	3. Third Touch

Derek drove him and Jackson back to the loft trying to be as quick as he could.

Jackson whimpered and strained against his seatbelt as Derek parked. The alpha hurried around and carefully pulled the boy into his arms. He held Jackson close as he brought them up into the loft.

"You're alright sweetheart, let's give you a bath okay? It will help you cool down a little."

Derek brought Jackson into the bathroom and carefully started up the tub making sure the water was cool. Jackson squirmed and tried to press tight against the alpha. "Sir please.."

"I know, I know soon, you just need to cool down a little."

Derek reached behind him and reached into a drawer before finding and pulling out the pack of pills that Deaton had given him. "Open your mouth sweetie you need to take this first."

Jackson did as he was told though his eyes held the silent question.

Derek took a pill after Jackson did before speaking. "Just to be safe. Don't want to try for cubs this early."

Jackson nodded a little before crying out as another wave of heat hit him. Derek kissed the boy slowly as he carefully lowered him into the bath.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac was woken up by the strange smell. It was familiar, but also new to him. Sitting up in bed, Isaac felt the need to get to the smell.

Scott wasn't as interested in the smell at first before he was up and being jostled by Isaac.

"Babe?"

Isaac was growling and snarling his eyes flashing amber as he struggled against Scott to get out.

Scott tried to hold Isaac back and pull him back down to the bed. 

"Isaac cut it out, you're not going out there."

Isaac snarled harder as he fought.

Scott growled as his eyes flashed red and he pushed the boy down onto the bed. "ISAAC STOP!!" He moved and bit down hard on Isaac's neck.

The beta cried and yelped out in pain and surprise. In a second the color had leaked out of his eyes and he was quickly baring more of his neck and whining softly.

Scott held on for a moment longer before pulling away and licking softly at the boy's neck. "Shh its okay, i'm sorry hun, but you can't go out there."

Isaac nodded slowly and shakily. "I'm sorry sir" he whispered trying to nuzzle into Scott's neck.

Scott nodded and curled around Isaac still tending to the boy's wound. "Hush you're alright. When it calms down sweetheart we'll go see what's up, but we need to give Derek and whoever he brought some space. Go back to bed okay?"

Isaac swallowed and nodded as he pressed tight against his alpha. "Yes sir" he murmured sleepily.

Scott smiled as he watched Isaac slowly fall asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bath had made Jackson feel a little better, but he was still aching. After he was done, Derek had scooped him up and carried him to his bedroom. He dried the boy off gently before stripping down and crawling onto the bed, hovering over Jackson.

"I want this to be good for you Jackson. Just let me know if i'm hurting you okay? I want this to be as painless as possible for you." Derek could feel his wolf wanting to take over, but he did his best to keep it at bay.

Jackson looked up at him his eyes filled partially with lust and fear. Derek knew that this was terrible timing for this to hit the boy and he didn't want to scare him.

Slowly, Derek leaned in and pressed his lips to Jackson's while he lowered his body down to cover the beta's. "Just relax" he whispered softly. "I'm going to take good care of you I promise."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson's body was on fire. Every kiss and touch Derek gave him made him and his wolf want to howl in pleasure.

He was vaguely aware of Derek telling him he was wet, that he was all ready and then there was pain.

Jackson screamed and Derek was there for every second. He kissed and nuzzled against Jackson cooing soothing words to the boy as he held himself still. Jackson felt himself wolfing out, his claws digging into the alpha's back. "H-Hurts!" he whimpered softly.

Derek held himself still as he brushed some hair out of the boy's face. "I know, just breathe Jackson, its going to feel better baby I promise." He cupped the boy's face in his hands and kissed him roughly as he pushed the rest of the way in.

Jackson's cries of pain slowly began to wane and were replaced with with whimpers of pleasure. "D-Derek.."

Derek smiled and nodded as he leaned in. "I know"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what felt like hours, Jackson finally had his last orgasm before collapsing into Derek's arms. He was shaking and panting as the alpha moved to kiss him all over and cover them both with blankets.

"You alright?"

Jackson nodded as he looked up at Derek. "W-Was it good for you?"

Derek smiled and nodded as he cupped Jackson's cheek. "Of course sweetheart, but what's more important is that it was good for you sweetheart."

Jackson blushed as he slowly nodded. "It was sir."

"Derek" the alpha reminded softly.

Jackson smiled a little. "Derek."

"Get some rest little one you deserve it."

Jackson nodded as he rested his head on the alpha's chest, sliding his hand up to rest on Derek's heart. "Thank you for being mine" he murmured softly.

Derek blinked as he looked down. He wanted to ask what the boy meant, but Jackson was already gone.

Derek's heartbeat sped up a little as he swallowed thickly. He tried his best to try and get some sleep, but suddenly felt a little more awake than he had thought he was.


	4. Fourth Realization

Derek woke early the next day, well at least before Jackson did. He carefully untangled himself from the boy and slipped out to the kitchen. He kept quiet as he kept looking behind him making sure that Jackson hadn't woken up from his movements.

"DUDE!!!"

Derek jumped managing to bite back a yelp as he was met face to face with a smug looking Scott. "What is your problem?"

Scott kept grinning as he handed Derek a cup of coffee. "Oh come on dude, you know Isaac and I smelled it as soon as you came in last night. You brought home your mate didn't you? You sly dog!"

Derek growled as he pushed past Scott drinking quietly from his cup.

"So you going to tell me anything about your mystery mate?"

Derek glared over the rim of his cup, but Scott wasn't one to be deterred.

"Come on you met Isaac!"

"And you didn't have to introduce him to me."

Scott's face went from happy to almost angry.

"What do you mean by that Derek and be careful how you answer."

Derek swallowed and shook his head. "Scott, that's not what I meant. You know I think Isaac's a good kid..I just.."

Scott frowned as he watched the alpha. "He is your mate right?"

Derek put his cup down and nodded. "Of course he is its just.."

"Just what?"

Derek was about to speak when his senses picked up and he realized that someone else was about to join them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson woke up a little disoriented. He was sore and still kind of tired, but he felt the need to wake up. Blinking in surprise, the beta looked around and found that Derek was no longer in bed with him.

He swallowed and shifted a little nervously. He wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. Should he stay and wait for Derek to come back? Or should he shower and be presentable for his mate? Maybe he was supposed to head out and find Derek?

Swallowing Jackson hesitated for a few moments before deciding to focus on Derek's scent. The alpha was definitely close by. Jackson licked his lips and, putting on a pair of Derek's briefs he found on the floor, got up and headed outside.

He could hear voices in the kitchen. Tiptoeing slowly, Jackson made his way to the kitchen.

Suddenly the voices seemed to cut off and Jackson looked up, his jaw dropping at who he saw.

"Scott?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy Shit Jackson! Oh my god Derek Jackson is your mate? This is...this is perfect!"

Scott was hurrying around the island to hug the beta. "I swear Jackson, if Isaac's heat hadn't hit him almost as soon as we got home we would've already visited you. I promise we were thinking of a way to get you out."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Derek, who was standing off to the side, swallowed as he watched Scott hug his mate. He knew it was his wolf still wanting to be possessive over Jackson, but the feelings still hit him hard. Jackson looked so shy and young..so innocent, anxious and gorgeous as the alpha noted the beta was wearing his underwear.

Derek was overwhelmed by all of these emotions. He had no idea what to do or how to act around Jackson. So as usual he decided to just not do anything.

He held himself back from growling and watched as Scott and Jackson talked about Isaac. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott ruffled Jackson's hair gently. "You should go surprise Isaac he's still sleeping. I know he's been missing you like crazy since I brought him home."

Jackson smiled and nodded. "I've missed him too. Thank you so much." He paused and looked at Derek. "Um..Si-Derek is it okay if I go see Isaac?"

Derek kept a blank face as he nodded. "Yeah sure.."

Jackson smiled gratefully and nodded before heading to the bedroom that Scott had pointed out to him.

Scott turned to Derek and pursed his lips. "Alright what the hell is wrong with you?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson crept into Isaac's room carefully stopping for a moment to smile. 

Isaac was curled up, face smashed into his pillow sleeping quietly.

Jackson swallowed as he crawled up onto the bed and nuzzled at the boy's cheek. "Hey Isaac, wake up!"

Isaac groaned and snuggled further into his pillow.

"Isaac come on. Jackson say its time to get up."

"Jackson its too early"

There was a moment when both boys seemed to hold their breath, and then Isaac's eyes popped open.

There was a loud squeal and then Isaac was up tackling Jackson down to the bed, laughing and crying with happiness as the boy hugged and fought him back.

"Jacks how did you get here? Did Scott find a way to get you out??"

Jackson smiled as he looked at his best friend. "Actually...Derek claimed me."

Isaac blinked in surprise as he sat on Jackson's hips. "Really? I never would've thought..."

Jackson laughed, "Why? He was really nice to me. Or was that just a fluke?" He chewed his lip nervously as he looked at Isaac. "He's a good guy right?"

Isaac nodded quickly rubbing the other beta's arms. "Of course! He's just..I don't know..he keeps to himself and sometimes he's a little sullen..but he's a good guy. Scott wouldn't live with him if he wasn't."

Jackson nodded as he snuggled against Isaac who had now settled back against the bed. "Isaac?"

"Yeah Jacks?"

"Do you think Derek really still likes me?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek had finally caved and told Scott everything that had happened. Of course by the end of it, realizing that Scott had always been the romantic, he was frustrated.

"Derek that's adorable."

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"Jackson obviously adores you Der."

"That's what i'm afraid of!"

"Why??"

Derek growled as he gripped the edge of the counter trying to keep himself from wolfing out. "Because i'm me."

Scott frowned as he leaned against the countertop to look at the alpha. "That's not a bad thing Derek. There's a reason you're you and Jackson's Jackson. You two are mates. I'm just trying to understand why you're fighting your instincts with him. He needs you to guide him and show him how this works. Derek I know how you get when you're mad, but you can't shut him out. He's vulnerable and confused."

Derek sighed and nodded letting his head finally hang down. "I know..but I don't know how to be his mate..I don't know how to be what he needs."

Scott shook his head as he looked at Derek smiling sadly. "Derek you're over thinking this. He just needs you to be you."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac comforted Jackson by nuzzling against him and holding him close. "Jackson, Derek's different okay? He's not like Scott, but he respects mates. He would never just bring you home and screw you if you weren't mates. He's probably just as nervous as you are."

Jackson swallowed and nodded picking at the sheets. "What if he doesn't like me though? What if i'm not what he thought I was?"

Isaac turned Jackson to face him, cupping the beta's face in his hands. "Jackson stop it. You are amazing and if he doesn't see that then he doesn't deserve to be your mate!"

Jackson gave a slightly teary chuckle as he pressed his forehead against Isaac's. "What would I do without you?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jackson and Isaac had bonded, Scott had knocked and announced that they were going to have a celebratory dinner for everyone tonight.

Derek and Scott cooked while Isaac and Jackson cleaned up and got dressed. Derek quietly mentioned to Jackson that they could definitely pick him up some more clothes the next day. Jackson honestly just looked grateful that the alpha had addressed him.

Once the betas had showered and dressed, they took over setting the table and taking care of the food while the alphas washed up and dressed.

Everything was finally set and ready around seven. The mates and friends sat and ate, talking quietly and sharing some smiles. 

Isaac and Scott held conversations, smiles and gentle touches easily.

Derek and Jackson were..more unsure of each other. What helped though was that both were trying as hard as they could.

Once dinner was finished, Scott and Isaac took charge of cleanup, shooing Derek and Jackson away back towards their bedroom smiling cheekily.

Derek sighed and went stopping only to hold his hand out for Jackson, who took it quickly like it was a life preserver, before easing his grip up and acting cool.

Derek couldn't help, but smile a little.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in their room Derek gently pulled Jackson into his lap. "So I owe you an apology."

Jackson shook his head, but the alpha stopped him. "Please let me finish Jackson."

The beta swallowed and nodded. 

"Jackson..i'm not good at this and I know that's no excuse, but its true. I want to be the mate you deserve..but i'm still learning. I'm not great at showing any feelings besides anger, but I can't do that anymore. I know I need to communicate with you and trust my instincts, but its going to take some time. I hope you can forgive me and be patient with me."

Jackson smiled and blushed. "Well considering I woke up today thinking you were going to tell me you didn't want me anymore..I can definitely be patient. As long as you're patient with me of course. I'm..I guess I need guidance too...I don't know how to act and I just hope you don't get annoyed with me too easily."

Derek nodded pushing some hair out of the boy's face. "Deal".

Jackson bit his lip. "Can we kiss now?"

Derek laughed as he laid the boy down on the bed, moving in slowly. "Yes, I think we can do that now."


End file.
